


'tis the season

by harukatenoh



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/harukatenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason through the seasons, complete with a lot of blatant staring, storm metaphors, and swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS ELLEN!! FROM YOU SECRET SANTA XOXO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIC!!!  
> btw the winter one is the longest because its a christmas fic... technically...
> 
> song title is from deck the halls by... the ancients idk that songs been around for centuries it feels like

 

 

>  spring

The warm spring rain falls softly around the two of them, huddled under Jason’s light blue umbrella. Percy had forgotten his umbrella in his cabin at camp, not expecting it to rain, so they’re stuck sharing Jason’s.

Not that Percy minds it all that much. They’re standing close enough together that their shoulders occasionally brush as they walk and the air is charged with something Percy can’t recognize. It feels a little like a storm, but he knows what a storm building feels like, and there’s something different about this one.

Maybe it’s just from the electricity he feels whenever he bumps against Jason, sending a shock running through his system. He isn’t sure if he’s imagining it or if Jason is actually electrically charged, both being possible. He hopes it’s just his imagination, even if that means serious damage to his ego.

The rain is just loud enough to block out most possible conversation, neither of them willing to shout at each other from under an umbrella. The silence isn’t too bad, being comfortable enough with each other to bear the quiet without awkwardness.

Percy takes the time to study Jason, focused on the road ahead and navigating the rainy paths, oblivious to Percy’s gaze on him. The boy is regal, collected like Percy rarely ever is, but he can feel the storm beneath the calm mask.

Jason’s features fit well together, like a meticulously sculpted statue come to life, still burning with the fire of the furnace it had emerged from. He’s built to be a leader, as strong and dominating as the skies they’re under, and Percy sees why he’s a son of Jupiter.

He’s too busy admiring the blue of Jason’s eyes to notice that those eyes are looking at him in confusion until Jason asks “Have I grown an extra head?”

Percy stops walking, staring at Jason in confusion.

“What?” He asks, blinking at Jason. The blonde is a beat too late in stopping, and the umbrella carries over Percy’s head and then past it, leaving him standing in the rain unprotected. Percy starts in shock at the feeling of water falling on him, swearing lightly.

Jason steps back instantly, covering Percy’s head once again as Percy laughs, running a hand through his hair. The water leaves with his hand, forming a small bubble of water hovering in front of him.

Jason watches the water curiously, eyes lighting up at the sight. “Why don’t you just do that all the time?” He asks, gesturing up to the umbrella. Percy shrugs, letting the water fall to the ground gently, adding to the rivulets of water running along the pavement.

“Too much effort. Umbrellas are easier.” Percy says with another shrug, falling back into pace with Jason. He nods in understanding, expression musing.

“By the way, why were you staring at me earlier? I thought I had something on my face.” Jason directs the question at Percy, only half-joking, and Percy realizes with a jolt that he _had_ been staring.

“Oh, uh. It was nothing, don’t worry. I was just lost in thought.” He hastily explains, leaving Jason looking doubtful. However, he doesn’t question it any further, and they walk the rest of the way in silence, Percy keeping his eyes trained on the pavement.

* * *

 

 

>  summer

Percy swings his sword in a wide arc above him, bringing it crashing down on his opponent’s shield. The camper staggers, falling to her feet with a sharp gasp. Percy levels the sword at her throat, and smiles at her.

“2-1. I win.” He declares. Piper scowls at him briefly, before her expression lightens. He offers her a hand and helps to pull her up.

“Nice fight Perce, but next time I’m winning.” She replies, keeping in with his smug tone. He laughs, high fiving her as they walk off together out of the training area. They chatter about the fight, working off the excess adrenaline.

When they exit, Annabeth is waiting for them outside, along with another blonde.

Jason Grace gives Percy an easy smile and a small wave. Percy raises an eyebrow.

“Look who’s back.” He says, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He grins at Jason, who smiles back. “How’d the quest go?” Percy asks, barely noticing the looks Piper and Annabeth gave each other as the two girls walked away, or that they had walked away at all. Jason had been gone for the entire past week, and Percy had been missing his sparring partner.

“Nothing really happened, honestly, it was kind of boring.” Jason reports, sounding slightly disappointed. It had been the first quest he’d been sent out on all summer and to get no action on it probably hadn’t been fun, Percy notes. Coming to a decision, he puts the sword that’d been idle in his hand into the ground between him and Jason, leaning on it slightly.

With a sly smile, he asks “Wanna have a bout now then, Grace?”

Jason shoots Percy a suspicious look, eyeing the other boy up and down. “Didn’t you just have a fight?” He asks, words matching the challenge in Percy’s own. Percy nods, stepping closer to Jason.

“What? Scared you’re still gonna lose?” He murmurs, voice low and gaze challenging. Jason returns the glare in full, leaning closer to Percy still. Green eyes meet blue, the tension in the air sparking like a storm.

“I don’t think that _still_  belongs there, Jackson.” Jason responds softly, yet still managing to sound just as threatening as Percy.

Percy breaks into a grin and lunges forward, his sword dropping from his hands as they come around Jason’s shoulders, pulling the blonde forward. The tension breaks immediately, the face-off traded for affection within an instant.

Percy hugs Jason tightly, a grin on his face as he buries it into Jason’s shoulder. The other boy returns the embrace, almost lifting Percy off of his feet.

Percy smells like summer, all sea salt and sand and sunshine, bringing Jason’s senses to life. He hugs Percy a little tighter, forgetting what the feeling of having a best friend was like.

“I missed you.” Percy says with a smile once they break apart, with a slight blush to his cheeks, one that Jason doesn’t notice. He’s too busy feeling like _home_ , and reciprocates Percy’s smile brightly.

“Can’t live without me, huh?” Jason replies jokingly, nudging Percy in the ribs.

Percy’s expression turns neutral, hands falling to his sides. “Yeah man,” he says, suddenly serious, “Apollo cabin says my health’s been going down.”

Jason gives him a sharp look, concern filling his eyes. He reaches out for Percy, trying to figure out what was wrong when Percy snorts. The boy’s serious facade fades instantly, and he breaks into a grin at the look on Jason’s face.

“They say I’ve been missing… Vitamin U.”

The concern in Jason’s face disappears as he groans, pushing Percy away from him as the other boy laughs, lighting up the already bright summer day.

* * *

 

 

> autumn

Percy breathes in the cool autumn air, the taste clear and sharp in his throat. Sitting down on the beach, he casts a look up at Jason, still standing. They’re standing on the shore of the beach at Camp Half-Blood, the weak autumn sun still managing to light up the water. With a sigh, he gets up to stand next to Jason. The blonde turns to look at him, then returns his gaze to the horizon without a greeting.

Percy is only a little pissed at being ignored, instead mostly curious.

“What are you looking at?” He asks, starting up the conversation. Jason turns to look at him again, a little bewildered, as if only just taking in his presence. Percy has noticed Jason being a little distant as of late, but he had pegged that down to his return to Camp Jupiter and his fresh Praetor duties.

“Oh. I was just admiring the view. Camp Jupiter doesn’t have a beach.” Jason murmurs, voice as soft as the rays of sun dancing on the waves. Looking out on the sea, Percy takes a moment to survey it, looking past the familiarity.

It does look nice, the sight and proximity to water filling him with confidence. He always loves the beach, even if his relationship with it could be tumultuous at times. Today however, it’s calm, the surface of the water barely shifting with the winds, the waves breaking gently into the shore.

He can see why Jason likes the sea.

Turning to the boy standing beside him, who's still awfully quiet, Percy takes in his distant, almost longing expression.

With a slight frown and a poke of Jason’s shoulder, Percy asks “You ok?”

Jason gives him a startled look, knocked out of his train of thought again. With a shake of his head and a hasty smile, he mutters an affirmative, trying to appease Percy’s worries.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about something.”

Percy’s curiosity spikes, because Jason is usually quite straightforward. “What is it?”

Jason’s expression turns slightly embarrassed, and he doesn’t meet Percy’s eyes as he murmurs “I’m just looking at the horizon. You know, where the sky meets the sea.”

“Where the sky meets the sea.” Percy repeats, the words strangely familiar on his tongue. Looking out to the ocean again, he’s suddenly made aware of many things, how the blue of the sky and the blue-green of the sea meld together at vanishing point, how close he is to Jason and most importantly, that Jason is _looking at him_. He can feel the gaze pricking at his skin almost, and he scarcely turns his head before catching the full power of Jason’s gaze.

He’s taken aback by how intensely Jason is studying him, and he almost asks Jason why when he thinks better of breaking the moment. They stand for a while, Jason’s gaze too intense on Percy.

Percy’s mouth is dry when he repeats “Where the sky meets the sea, huh?” again, this time a question.

Jason steps closer. “Yeah.”

A smile forms on Percy’s mouth as he fully realizes how close Jason is, slight enough to just shift his expression. He moves closer to Jason still, enough to see the way Jason’s eyes fill with anticipation and nervousness.

“You don’t need to look at the horizon to see that,” he manages to murmur, before he’s pressing forward, lips meeting Jason’s own.

He forgets the cold, the whistling breeze, the breaking waves, lost in the moment.

* * *

 

 

> winter

Percy likes winter. Despite his sensitivity to the cold, there’s something about winter that calms him down. He likes the snowy parts of winter the most, the snow effectively blanketing any unwelcome reminders of his heritage. Monster attacks decreased, storm activity decreased, the snow covering everything in serenity.

Whenever the snow is around, it’s close enough to water for Percy to feel at home, easing his high tensions. Today, he’s surrounded by plenty of snow, the dead of winter providing him cover from the demigod world.

Percy pulls the scarf around him a little tighter, shivering despite being inside. Although he enjoys winter, he’s still ridiculously sensitive to the cold, and to top things off, he forgot to dress appropriately today. The thin jacket he’s wearing and scarf does little to provide protection from the cold, so he’s been taking refuge in a cafe for almost four hours now. Only the copious amount of hot chocolate he’s ordered has saved him from being kicked out. That, and the fact that the person besides him is the son to the man who owns the coffee chain.

Besides him, Jason shuffles in his seat, turning his body to accommodate for Percy leaning against him, pressing his head against Jason’s shoulder. He pokes Percy’s head gently, giving a rueful sigh.

“Can’t you generate your own body heat?” Jason asks, shuddering at the feeling of Percy’s cold hands grabbing his own. Percy grumbles, lifting his head to glare at Jason.

“Dude, you’ve got heat to spare. You’re like a fucking heater. You sure you’re not a son of Hephaestus?” Percy asks, poking at Jason’s cheek in return. The blonde rolls his eyes, the arm that isn’t obstructed by Percy reaching up to fix the glasses dislodged by Percy’s poke.

“You’re probably gonna get smited for that,” Jason says with a sigh. Percy shrugs and pulls back from Jason, enough that he can have a conversation without having to look up every 30 seconds.

“Gotta say dude, I would much rather have Hephaestus as an in-law than big guy up there.” Percy muses, looking like he’s actually considering which godly being he’d rather have as an in-law. Jason gives him a tired look, shrugging off his arm. “I mean, ideally, I’d probably pick Apollo if I could. Zeus is… pretty far down the list.”

“Ok, you’re _definitely_  getting smited at this point, so I’m going to the toilet.” Jason sighs. He starts to get up, but is stopped by Percy clinging to his arm. He gives Jason an irritated look, green eyes squinting up at him.

“Don’t you dare fucking move from this seat Grace,” Percy grumbles, tightening his grip on Jason. “I don’t care if I get smited, at least I’ll be warm.”

Jason sighs, looking back at Percy with exasperation. “The cafe’s closing soon anyway. We should go.”

Percy groans, releasing Jason’s arm and falling down onto the seat. From where he’s lying, he can see the fondness pulling up the corners of Jason’s mouth and smiles to himself, making sure Jason can’t see it.

“Come on dude, you indirectly own the place. Can’t you just order them to stay open?” He implores, pulling at Jason’s sleeve.

Jason laughs at that, rolling his eyes and offering Percy a hand to pull him up. “That is not how anything works. Now, if you don’t get up soon I won’t have enough time to buy you another drink before we go.”

Percy sits up, taking Jason’s warm hand with an exaggerated sigh. He really is warm, Percy notes, probably reflecting his warm nature. With a swift pull, Percy is on his feet, arm slung around Jason’s shoulder smoothly. Jason doesn’t push him off and they walk to the counter, ignoring the raised eyebrow of the barista serving at the counter.

Piper rolls her eyes, muttering something about “damned pda couples”. Percy grins at this, pulling Jason closer towards him with his arm and shaking his head.

“Now now Piper, Jason and I are just close friends, right? Nothing wrong with two bros keeping each other warm in the cold winter.” He says teasingly, to the chagrin of Piper.

Jason nods along in agreement, adding on “I love you bro,” directed at Percy. Piper rolls her eyes, walking off to make their orders, while Percy responds in vein to Jason.

After a minute or so, Piper comes back, setting their two hot chocolates down onto the counter with a huff, having caught the end of Percy’s theatrics. He had been pretending to tear up over how much he loves Jason, flicking away the non-existent tears with a fluttering hand.

Piper scoffs. “Perce, I’ve already seen you cry over Jason before,” Percy gasps, putting a hand over his heart at her betrayal, his face turning red. Jason gives him an amused look, slightly bordered by bewilderment.

Piper nods sagely, barely concealing the grin on her face. “Oh yes, due to holding the position of Percy’s best friend, I can tell you right now that the months leading up to Percy _finally_  asking you out were really something.”

Percy crosses his arms, fixing Piper with a glare, which she easily returns.

“Well, I have _just_  as much shit on you regarding Annabeth, so watch your mouth Piper.” The words start out as a challenge, but lapse into a tease by the end of the sentence, Percy finishing by leaning over to fistbump Piper. She returns the gesture with a matching grin, then hands them their drinks.

“Have fun lovebirds, don’t get snowed in.” She calls as they walk out, drinks in hand. The snow outside has slowed, making it less of a snowstorm and more of a regular snowfall. Percy burrows deeper into his scarf, preparing for the worst as Jason pushes open the door.

He’s assaulted by a cold blast of wind immediately and shouts several swear words, very glad that the cafe is empty apart from Jason and him.

Jason smiles at his outburst, shaking his head. “Anybody ever taught you to dress for the occasion?”

Percy pouts, clutching his hot chocolate and walking outside, shivering in the harsh wind. He turns to check on Jason, following him. Jason takes in Percy’s appearance, the effects of winter clearly visible. A flush covers his cheeks, the tips of his ears and nose reddened and his lips a little bluer than they should be.

Percy shoots Jason a confused look as he shrugs off his jacket, walking up to Percy. With a sigh, Jason pulls the jacket around onto Percy’s shoulders, then stepping back and crossing his arms.

“You looked like you were about to freeze.” Jason informs Percy, whose cheeks are now flushing for a completely different reason. With a swallow, Percy puts the jacket on properly, marvelling in the warmth.

“Thanks dude.” Percy mutters gratefully, pulling the jacket around him tightly. Jason smiles affectionately, wrapping his own scarf around his neck a little tighter, the loss of his jacket felt clearly.

“Don’t mention it. Come on, let’s get home. It’s fucking freezing.”

Percy nods, taking another sip of his drink. With the hand that isn’t holding the drink, he grabs Jason’s hand, now significantly colder than it was 10 minutes ago.

Jason grimaces slightly at the touch, muttering “Your hand is freezing,”

Percy laughs, responding with “So’s yours man,” He squeezes Jason’s hand a little tighter, swinging their hands between them as they walk.

As they walk, they talk, mostly Jason discussing the latest Camp Jupiter affairs with Percy, who nods along and makes witty comments when appropriate. Since the conversation isn’t dependent on him, it gives Percy a lot of time to take things in, which he does with relish.

He takes in how the winter plays on Jason’s features, how he looks softer than usual, the Praetor Jason wiped away by the snow falling in front of him. He notices how the snowflakes catch on his eyelashes and his skin, melting within milliseconds.

Of course, he can’t get away with staring at Jason like he used to, and Jason soon notices Percy’s gaze on him, with a smug smile.

“Take a picture Jackson, it lasts longer.” Jason advises, provoking a roll of the eyes from Percy.

He shrugs as best as he can through the layers of clothing, exclaiming “It’s not _my_ fault you’re so hot.”

“Actually, I’m pretty damn cold right now, which is definitely your fault.” Jason notifies Percy, who groans again, reaching down on the ground to throw a handful of snow at Jason.

The blonde gives a shout, gasping at the feeling of cold snow against his face. Wiping the now melted snow from his face, he shoots Percy a dirty look, shivering.

“You are _in for it_.” He growls, lunging for Percy, who runs away laughing, occasionally leaning down to toss more snow at Jason.

“Catch me if you c- _shit!_ ” Percy gasps as he stumbles on a rock, hidden beneath the layers of snow, and goes toppling into the ground. Jason, running after him, can’t stop in time and trips over Percy, managing to land with his hands on either side of Percy’s head, stopping him from falling onto the boy.

Jason gives Percy a withering look, to which Percy responds with an equally insincere apologetic one. They hold this for a while, before Jason sighs in defeat and Percy grins in triumph.

Leaning his head down so their foreheads touch, Jason returns the smile, warm and fond. Neither of them make a move to get up off the pavement, lying in the snow with their foreheads pressed together.

Jason moves his head down slightly again, and the tips of their noses brush together, eliciting a breathless laugh from Percy.

Neither can keep the smile off of their faces, and Jason has to groan again, shutting his eyes.

“Dude. This is so gay.” He laughs, out of breath.  Percy nods.

“I know, dude. I know.”

Then, Jason goes the final mile, and presses his mouth to Percy’s, sinking down from his palms onto his forearms. Percy melts into the kiss, the feeling of the other’s mouth sending warmth running through each boy’s body. Jason curls his fingers, grinning against Percy’s mouth.

Percy gently breaks away from the kiss, shifting his head to the side as Jason moves his own head away. He gives Jason another smile, a softer, gentler smile to reflect the winter around him, watching as Jason’s cheeks flush.

“Ok, can we get up now? It’s fucking cold lying in the snow like this.”

Laughing, Jason gets up, pulling Percy along with him. They set off back to camp, hands intertwined between them.


End file.
